Uma história sobre Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger
by Bruna F
Summary: Se eu pudesse te fazer passar dos limites.//Draco e Hermione//Shortfic//pseudospoilers DH//


Antes de mais nada, só para esclarecer, essa história não tem propriamente spoilers de DH. Só que, assim, se você leu ela talvez tenha mais sentido (ou não). Mas se você não leu, aqui não tem nada que possa estragar sua leitura, a não ser, é claro, o fato do Harry ter fugido para Las Vegas com o Draco.

Lembrando que nem Draco nem Hermione me pertencem.

* * *

**Uma história sobre Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger  
**

* * *

— Você sabe dançar?

— Desculpe?

— Dançar, Granger, você sabe dançar?

— Er, sim, mas... Por que você quer saber?

— É uma pesquisa, sabe? Eu estou perguntando para cada mulher sozinha se elas estão paradas por não saberem dançar ou por não terem com quem dançar.

— Sério? E qual você acha que é o meu caso?

— Bom, não creio que seja falta de companhia, uma vez que eu acredito existir um Weasley procurando por você neste exato momento...

— Eu não teria tanta certeza, mas então...

— Só restaria a opção na qual você não sabe dançar.

— Desculpe, devo ser uma falha na sua pesquisa.

— Ainda bem, torna tudo mais interessante, não?

— Acredito que sim.

— Diga-me, por qual outra razão você estaria tão solitária e isolada em uma festa como essa?

— Hum, talvez por não haver com quem eu desejasse estar?

— Neste caso, cabe-me perguntar, minha companhia a incomoda?

— Surpreendentemente, não, Malfoy... Ela está até próxima de ser agradável.

— É uma noite estranha.

— Muito...

* * *

— Por que vocês brigaram?

— Nós não... Brigamos.

— Ah, não? Então porque você está aqui e ele lá dentro?

— Nós, er... Discordamos... Sobre um assunto.

— Não que me diga respeito, mas... Qual?

— Realmente, Malfoy, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Mas não é incrível como, mesmo assim, você está morrendo de vontade de me contar o que aconteceu?

— Eu não... Deixa para lá.

* * *

— É estranho...

— O que é estranho, Granger?

— Eu e você, aqui. Sem ofensas.

— É o que chamamos de coexistência pacífica.

— Parece absurdo algo assim vindo de você.

— Pensei que fosse por isso que você, Potter, Weasley e todos os outros lutaram por tanto tempo.

— Sim, eu só não imaginei que...

— Bom, nada é como imaginamos, é?

— Não, Malfoy, não é...

* * *

— Por que_ você_ está aqui?

— Hum, já te ocorreu que, talvez, não exista outro lugar onde eu queira estar?

— Não, quer dizer... É uma festa cheia de mulheres lindas e desacompanhadas, só esperando que algum homem como você as leve para cama. Por que você estaria gastando seu tempo aqui, comigo?

— Oh, não te disseram? Eu estou planejando a melhor maneira de te matar, querida.

— Foi o que imaginei.

— Você chega a ser estúpida de tão descrente, Hermione.

* * *

— Ele me pediu em casamento.

— E por que você não aceitou?

— Eu, sinceramente, não sei... É tão difícil assim, uma pessoa não querer casar com outra, não agora?

— Olha, eu não tenho muita experiência nesse assunto... Mas algo me diz que quando duas pessoas se amam elas tendem a querer passar o resto de suas vidas unidas.

— Eu amo Ron.

— Quem disse que você não ama?

— É que, parece tão... Cedo, existem tantas outras coisas para se fazer...

— E em que estar casada as atrapalharia?

— É o que eu estive me perguntando.

— Minha opinião não deve ser de muita importância... Mas eu acho que há muito mais para Hermione Granger do que maridos e filhos.

— Eu também acho...

* * *

— Não é incrível?

— O que?

— Vaga-lumes.

— Eles podem até ser simpáticos, mas, incríveis?

— Não, não é isso... Não é incrível como, de longe, eles possam ser tão bonitos, brilhando tudo o mais, e de perto eles serem tão feios e estranhos?

— Talvez eles sejam feitos para serem observados somente de longe.

— Isso... Não é certo.

— Não... Mas é real.

* * *

— Eu pensei que você fosse me tirar para dançar.

— Era minha idéia original, mas pensei que você não iria aceitar.

— Não, eu não iria mesmo.

— Eu sou mais esperto do que você imagina.

— Você é muito mais do que eu imaginava, Draco.

* * *

— Então, quer dançar?

— Estava esperando que você pedisse, Hermione.

— Você, er... Dança bem.

— Você também.

* * *

— Alguém já te disse que seus olhos são lindos?

— Não...

— Pois é, eles são. As pessoas devem ser cegas para não terem reparado nisso.

— Isso parece uma cantada barata, Malfoy. Esperava mais de você.

— Cantada barata, então. Mas é a verdade.

* * *

— Aqui, agora, você ficaria muito brava comigo se eu te beijasse?

— Não, estranhamente não. Mas eu ficaria muito brava comigo mesma se eu retribuísse.

* * *

— Desculpe.

— Por que você me beijou?

— Porque eu não consegui não te beijar.

— Eu pensei que você me odiasse.

— Não queria ser a pessoa a te dizer isso, Hermione, mas há muitas coisas que você acredita serem certas que estão totalmente erradas.

— Então você não me odeia?

— Pelo menos, não hoje.

* * *

— Eu tenho que ir.

— Não, não tem.

— Mas é melhor que eu vá.

— Se você quiser, ninguém precisa saber do que aconteceu.

— Ninguém vai saber do que aconteceu, Malfoy.

— Eu acho que, de todas as coisas que aconteceram hoje, ter um segredo com você foi a última que eu imaginei.

— Sério? Pensei que fosse dançar comigo.

— Não... Talvez, no baile de inverno, no quarto ano...

— Ah, sim, entendo.

— Hey, Hermione?

— Sim?

— Você vai me convidar para o seu casamento?

— Não.

— Bom, foi o que pensei. Sendo assim, eu te vejo no final feliz.

* * *

**N/A:**Entendam essa fanfic como uma trégua. Como tudo o que eu escrevo ela é sem pé nem cabeça e não tem começo, meio nem fim. Culpem a **Kim** pela existência dela. Eternos agradecimentos a **DarkAngel** pela betagem e a **Angelina** pela capa! E comentem!

Ah, sim, essa fanfic foi escrita para o VIII Challenge Draco e Hermione do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras, e ficou em segundo lugar! xD


End file.
